


Rut-roh - Timestamp

by Neuropsyche



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Peter, mention of past miscarriage, sadness and happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuropsyche/pseuds/Neuropsyche
Summary: What happened next?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 168





	Rut-roh - Timestamp

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rut-roh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345723) by [Neuropsyche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuropsyche/pseuds/Neuropsyche). 



> This is a Time Stamp for my only a/b/o attempt Rut-Roh. Just to see what happened with them after the events of the first story. There's a happy ending, I promise, but there are possible triggers, so mind the tags

Peter’s eyes were wide with fear as he clutched at Tony’s hand.

“It’s too soon.”

The billionaire caught his hand, easily, and tried to school his own fear so his young omega couldn’t see it.

“No. It’s _early_ , but do the math, honey. It’s viable.”

“We need to take him,” a nurse said, gently, forcing both of them to look up at her. “We’ll come get you as soon as we can.”

“Please…” Peter’s eyes welled with tears, and Tony felt his own sting.

He kissed the younger man’s hand, and then his lips, and then leaned over so he could press a gentle kiss against the swelling of Peter’s abdomen.

“I love you, Peter Stark.”

“I love you, too, Tony.”

He forced himself to release his hand, and he stood, watching as the gurney was rolled out of the hall and into an operating room. Another member of the hospital staff guided Tony to a small and very private waiting room, and offered him coffee – which he declined – and then left him alone.

Stark sat down, heavily, in a chair and waited, knowing with almost certainty that the outcome was hopeless, despite what he’d told Peter.

They’d been down this road, before, after all. _Twice_.

He’d taken him home; his newly claimed mate. So adorable and perfect, and willing. They’d had a few days to settle him in, then, before the heat that Tony had been so looking forward to finally came upon Peter. Tony had spent days with the boy, deep inside him, filling him with load after load of his seed, knotting him, repeatedly, savoring the closeness and hoping beyond hope that he’d get his omega pregnant, quickly, which would further cement his claim on him as a mate.

Not to mention just how good it would look that he’d been virile enough to catch on the very first heat they’d shared.

He’d been the proudest and happiest Alpha on the planet when only a few weeks later, Peter was beginning to show signs that he was with child. He was sick – not just in the mornings, but most of the day – and his scent was already changing. An odor that drove Tony crazy with happiness. Peter had been happy, too, despite the constant morning sickness, and even though he was pale and losing weight, they began making plans for a future with three of them, rather than with only two.

Tony married Peter; not because he’d knocked him up, he’d said, happily, when he’d proposed, but because he wanted Peter to know they were in this for the long haul. Together. No matter what. Peter had said yes, of course, and rather than bother waiting and having a huge ceremony (which Tony wanted, but Peter wasn't up for dealing with) they’d gone before a judge and exchanged vows, and just like that, they were married.

Tony had taken Peter to the doctor, wanting to make sure that they did everything right, and maybe just a little concerned about Peter’s weight loss, when he was certain that the slim young man should be gaining weight, instead. The doctor hadn’t even gotten beyond the history before she began looking worried, and while she’d been gentle, the news that she’d delivered to them was worrisome at best and most definitely frightening.

Tony didn’t know much about the inner workings of an omega. He’d never needed to. Peter was so young at the time that Tony had claimed him and marked him that he hadn’t learned everything he should about reproduction. Neither had been aware that a pregnancy from a first heat was almost certainly doomed from the beginning. A very young omega was just not ready to carry a baby to full term. The body would in almost every instance reject the fetus within a few months.

“We could be the exception,” Tony had told Peter, even as the doctor’s examination had proven to her that it wasn't going to be the case in this instance.

She’d recommended terminating the pregnancy before the real heartbreak could begin, knowing as she did that it was hopeless. Tony and Peter had refused, wanting the baby more than anything, and unwilling to give up hope. They’d put Peter to bed, given him every medication that they could to help the baby and the omega, and only a month later they’d lost her despite all the care.

It had been devastating for both of them, and while the news spread through the social pages and the press, Tony had locked himself away with his young love and they’d mourned the little girl that they buried before they ever had a chance to know her. Maria May Stark had a small marble stone engraved with an angel and a declaration of just how loved she was and missed she would be.

As if to compensate for the loss, only a few months later, Peter had gone into heat, again. This time both of them had refused to allow anything to come of it, and while Tony had knotted his omega repeatedly, driven to do so by Peter’s cries of desire and anguish, they’d been careful to use protection, and no pregnancy had come of the union.

It had been a full year before they’d dared give it another try, assured by the doctors that Peter wasn't as delicate, now, and that the chances were much better – although his miscarriage had done damage of its own to his system, making a pregnancy riskier for him than most. Tony had proven his virility, and Peter was pregnant, again.

And sick, again.

As his belly swelled, the doctors closely monitored both fetus and omega, watching for any indication that anything was wrong. Peter and Tony spent hours cuddled together, with Tony caressing the growing bump, and the young omega sleeping in his embrace as his body are away at itself to support the growing life within.

They’d made it to four months before something had happened and Peter had been seized by cramps one horrible morning. Tony had rushed him to the hospital and they’d lost another daughter before the sun set. Jessica Renee Stark was buried next to her sister, and Peter and Tony had made the decision that they weren’t going to put themselves through another attempt.

They loved each other, more than ever, and they were intimate almost daily, but two lost babies were enough. Tony wouldn’t risk Peter’s health and well being to another try, and Peter didn’t want to disappoint his Alpha, again. They used protection, every time, and not just during heats. No sense in risking it, after all.

Almost two years after they lost Jessica, Peter began throwing up, and everything that he looked at made him green. An immediate appointment with the doctor confirmed that despite their care, the impossible had happened, and they were expecting, once more.

Peter had cried.

Tony had, too.

Then he’d cradled his omega in his powerful arms and had held him, promising that everything was going to be alright. That he was going to make a wonderful parent and that this baby was already a fighter. Look what it had to go through just to be conceived. Peter had fallen asleep in his arms, too tired to doubt him.

There was never a pregnancy that was as closely monitored as Peter’s. Not only by the best doctors in the world, who Tony assembled and had staying close at hand, but also by the public, who were very much aware of the tragedy of the first two pregnancies. Peter wasn't allowed to worry. He wasn't allowed to stress and Tony was there with him constantly to make sure he didn’t.

They passed the first trimester, celebrating with caution. The baby was still hanging on, even though Peter was, once more, losing weight. The omega’s normally flat stomach began to swell with the life within him, and Tony spent hours with his lips or hands pressed against that gentle bump, crooning love and whispering promises of Legos and Barbies and Hot Wheels and anything else it could possibly want. If only it hung on long enough for them to actually meet it.

At 19 weeks, _it_ was exchanged for _he_ , and Peter and Tony spent hours staring at the ultrasound, grinning foolishly every time one of their friends would point out that it might just be another thumb, or something. They were still tense, of course, but when the second trimester came and went, and their son was still with them, they began to hope – despite their previous losses.

Then, Peter had begun cramping. Brown eyes dark with fear, he told Tony, even though the Alpha hadn’t missed the signs of pain – or the way Peter paled when they discovered blood on his thigh. Tony had immediately called for an ambulance, not wanting to risk his precious omega and their baby to a car ride. They’d been rushed to the hospital, examined by the specialist who had hurried to meet them there, and had been told that the baby was alive, but they were going to have to deliver him, now.

“Hey…”

Tony turned his head and saw that while he’d been mulling over the worst that could happen, the little room had filled with people. Not just any people, of course; Nick Fury, Steve Rogers, and Natasha Romanoff, who was the one to touch his shoulder, looking down at him with concern in those beautiful eyes.

“Hi.”

“How is he, Tony?” Nick asked.

“They’re delivering the baby.”

“Is…” Steve hesitated. “What did they say?”

“They’re not.” He couldn’t help the anguish in his expression and his tone. “They know how it’s gone, before, and they don’t dare give us hope.”

“He’s how many weeks…?” Natasha asked.

“Thirty-seven. And a _half_.”

“Then it isn’t hopeless.”

The room fell silent, again, and they settled in to wait, giving Tony as much support as they could.

Hours later, sometime in the middle of the night, they were all still awake when the door finally opened and the doctor walked in.

><><><><><><

Tony was beside Peter’s bed when the young man opened his eyes.

He woke slowly, confused at first, and looked around. Tony had been holding his hand, and he brought it up to kiss it, lightly. Peter saw that his eyes were red, and wet, and he assumed the worst.

“Tony…?”

He squeezed his Alpha’s hand as hard as he could, but it was a weak motion.

“Hey, honey. How do you feel?”

“I hurt. And I’m numb.” His eyes filled with tears, knowing the worst was coming, but needing to ask. “The baby?”

Tony’s smile was gentle, and relieved.

“We have a son, honey. He’s pretty little, but the doctors are saying everything looks good. All his fingers and toes and everything inside is where it’s supposed to be.”

Peter sobbed.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Tony gathered him into his arms, holding him as tightly as he dared. His eyes were filled with tears, too. “You did it, Peter. You kept him going long enough that he’s going to make it.”

The younger man only barely heard him, he was crying with happiness and relief. Tony held him for a long time, until the worst of the crying eased. He lifted his face from the front of Tony’s shirt, eyes red and face flushed, but never looking so beautiful.

“Where is he? Can I see him?”

“They have him in the NICU so they can keep an eye on him, right now.”

“Did _you_ see him?”

“I _did_. He’s beautiful. Just like you.”

“He’s really okay?”

“Yes. He really is. He’s perfect.” Tony tilted Peter’s head up, cupping his face in his palms and kissing him, tenderly. “He’ll have to stay here for at least a few days – maybe longer – just to make sure we know how to put diapers on him, I suppose, but then we can take him home.”

“We don’t have any place to put him…”

They hadn’t dared set up a nursery, yet. It would have been too painful to take it part, later.

“Nick and Natasha are taking care of that. By the time he’s ready to come home, we’ll be ready for him, too.” He kissed his forehead, feeling a surge of happiness go through him at just how happy Peter was. “You’re not ready to go home, yet, either.”

“I’m alright.”

“Not, yet, you aren’t.”

Peter didn’t argue. Time enough for that, later, after all. When he was holding their son.

“I love you.”

“I love, you, too.” Tony kissed him, again. “Go to sleep, honey. We’ll introduce you to Guido in the morning.”

Peter snorted, tiredly, and closed his eyes with a smile.

“We’re not naming him _Guido_.”

“Whatever you say.”

They hadn’t dared to think of names, either.

“Anthony…”

“Rocco…”

“Why are all your suggestions _gangster_ names?” Peter asked, already falling asleep in his Alpha’s arms.

“Cause I’m _Italian_.”

“No gangster names…”

“We’ll discuss it, later, when you’re not on pain medication.”

Peter nodded, and was asleep in only moments. Tony shifted just enough so that he could continue to hold him, and then he sighed and smiled.

He was a _father_.

“What an amazing thing…” he whispered, brushing a kiss against Peter’s forehead, carefully. “Thank you.”

There wasn't an answer, but the touch produced an automatic smile, even in his sleep.

THE END

If you care to join my fledgling patreon and make a donation: https://www.patreon.com/neuropsyche  
It's new, but you can request your own stories, there, if there's something you want to buy, or you can always make requests. No purchase necessary, of course - I'll always write


End file.
